Blood and Wolves
by LadyLeelan12
Summary: Story of Caius and a Wolf. Summary inside full. Please Review. Caius x OC. Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood and Wolves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the twilight series and only use them for a story fan based. Stephanie Meyer is the creator and owner of the twilight characters and set.**

**Author Note**: The story is based on a female shape shifter belonging to an Italian pack falling in love with Caius a Volturi Member. The story takes place in Forks, and Italy. It begins during the Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 with a little background story of my personal pack. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic.

Prologue

I had always wondered what it would be like to fall in love and imprint on someone. The bond is an everlasting dream in real life. Being a shape shifter is never an easy job though and our worst enemies have always been the cold ones. My pack in Italy was nearly whipped out and only few remain. They took us by night and I was small at the time, no older than one. We joined other packs that roamed, but unfortunately met the same fate as us. It took a while but I and my father finally managed to make a pack of what was left of everyone. I once had a mother who was named Nalla for her beauty, but with beauty comes a price. She was never a fighter, as a matter of fact she hated the thought of it, because she wasn't a fighter though she to lost her life to a cold one. When the Volturi and their special vampires attacked the pack, killing my mother, they also injured my father's heart. Knowing what the monsters did hurt, so when I grew up I became a killer, and my specialty was newborns. I used to think that by killing the new ones, it would lessen the numbers. After all, female shape shifters in my family are rare, but are becoming quite the epidemic. My cousin Leah Clearwater is just another female in the line like me. My name is Leland I'm considered a purebred killer of the cold kind with a little secret of my own. Only time will tell when that secret is revealed to the one who truly wants me. The question is do I want him? Does he even know he wants me? I guess we just have to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving and Establishing Ties

Father we've been running for hours now there is nothing here but woods; I'm pretty sure where lost.

Leland, that's enough.

Father the trail is cold; there is no use in heading towards the unknown. We should turn back and regroup with the others.

Leland, my young we must find Jacob's pack, Leah is there and sent the letter to request our help we cannot deny our own blood. Now please just try to help instead of being a burden.

Then we double back and head towards La Push maybe we can get answers there. If we head any further in the woods I have a feeling we will run into something that doesn't appreciate our stench.

We will head back, a storm is coming and the trail ends here anyway. Come we leave Leland.

Finally!

Leah, who did you send that letter to? I keep picking up new scents and now they are headed to La Push.

I sent them to family in Italy. Jake we are going to need more packs than what we have and even with Sam's pack and the wolves that are turning there still isn't enough. My uncle is bringing his daughter and they will be staying with me and Seth. From what I know they didn't want to make you feel overwhelmed so only two came.

So, how are they around vampires, we are still technically in Cullen territory and with all these other blood suckers around I'm sure they will feel as uncomfortable as we use too. Did you even think about the consequences of your actions Leah? I've heard the stories behind your line in Italy and they are very well known for killing a vampire in sight.

Jake it's settled, they know about the Cullen's and Bella, plus they even know about all the other vampires who have come. Besides it's hard to not know with the smell being so strong. I'm heading to meet them at Emily's. You may be the alpha, but they still have say over all of us. If I hadn't have let them know now, they would eventually find out.

Leah, do they know why the vampires are here? Do they know about Renesmee, or the Volturi? Have you even mentioned anything that can remotely be important?

No.

Father I can smell Sam's pack we should warn them that we are here. I don't want a fight between the packs and I don't want to fight with them.

My daughter, they already know….. RRWHOOOOOOO (wolf's howl) they definitely know we are here.

A black wolf came into sight only moments later, I knew it was Sam the second I saw him. The pack at home told stories of Jacob Black giving up the Alpha position to Sam when he pretty much wanted nothing to do with being leader. I and my father turned as soon as we heard the howl. We knew they knew and wanted to talk snout to snout.

We are looking for Jacob and mean no harm by coming into your territory. Leah sent a letter for us to come so we made the trip. Can't we talk this over like civilized people?

I know who you are Leland, (growl) we have heard you would arrive soon. Leah is on her way she will meet you at Emily's. Let's go.

It only took a few minutes to get to Emily's from the beach when we finally saw Leah. The look on her face told my father and me that there is more to the story than what she sent in the letter. God only knows what in the world she left out. As soon as we saw her we shaped back to our normal form and went next to her when she said, "We need to talk!"

(Grr) Leah you can't be serious, Leland we are leaving. I should have known better to know that there was more than what you sent to us. I love you as my niece Leah but what you are asking us to help you with is more complicated than you think.

Uncle please, Renesmee is not immortal the Volturi want to kill an innocent child. The packs need stronger shifters and you and Leland are our only hope. Please, if not for me than for the girl. What the Volturi are doing is unjust and we need to protect our lands from them.

Father, Leah is right, if we don't help them fight who is to say they will not come back to kill the packs here. You have seen what the Volturi can do. We need to help establish that this is wolf's land not the Cullen's or theirs.

My daughter I cannot fight. I will go back to Italy; the choice is yours to stay. The Volturi killed your mother and all of our pack but a few. I caution you that once you decide to stay here I will break the pack bond. It is your choice.

Then I will choose to stay.

Leaning against the banister by the table watching the argument I knew to put my word in soon or I would be going home to Italy. I also knew my father would sever the bond but I was ready. He didn't even look back but I felt the tear in my heart when the bond broke. My father is my world, well was. I turned to Leah and then shifted when she did and knew the next step was to see the Cullen's and see Jake. As we got closer to the house the stench was hard to get used to, then again I probably smell like wet dog to the vampires due to the rain. My wolf was screaming to take a rest.

What the hell Jake, you can't bring another wolf here. Renesmee is in enough danger as is. She is my daughter and I will protect her. Tell Leah to back off.

Bella, you have to understand. This girl will cause no harm, she knows everything and is willing to help I want nothing but for Renesmee to be safe to. Trust me this girl won't be a problem. However, I suggest you tread lightly if this is the girl I think it is she has a special set of skills that she has learned for a long time.

You better be right Jake or so help you that I don't kill you myself.

Aro, The jet is ready, we leave within the hour.

Caius I'm beginning to feel as though something is going to happen that is quite unexpected. We need to be prepared for anything.

Ah yes. There is much tension in the air. We must tread carefully in Forks, or be at the mercy of whatever it is. However, shall we be off my brothers?


	3. Chapter 3

An Understanding

Back in Forks before the fight Leah and Leland arrive at the Cullen's with a whiff of the vampires all around. They shifted back before approaching the front of the house. Not one vampire has ever seen Leland shift and quite honestly if they haven't should consider themselves lucky. One look at her in her wolf form and you're hooked to her beauty. The color of her fur a light cream color with a white underside, her paws a darker shade of cream. The usual black claws a dark brown color with the lightest blue eyes. She is the rarest breed of wolf, and the most beautiful. Leland approached and recognized Jake making her get close to him to help with the smell but it was like she had to practically be in his arms for it to do any good. Leah got the sense of unease the second she smelt them all near. The question was whether or not there would be a fight.

Leland, this is the Cullen's, you already know Jake and I'm sure Seth is around somewhere.

(Carlisle was the first to speak) Welcome Leland, I'm sure you have had a safe trip. On behalf of all of us I'm sure; welcome we could use more witnesses.

It's nice to meet you all, and I appreciate the welcome. So tell me what exactly you mean by witnesses. I have heard that the Volturi have their own. I would have thought by now you would be preparing for a fight.

With all due respect that is what we are trying to avoid.

Turning towards the female voice Leland said, "Hmm, you must be Bella". I know much about you and how you and Edward are part of this cause (smile). No disrespect to you but I know the Volturi; they will listen in the beginning and then make an excuse as to why the child won't live. That's when they'll make you attack first, and then they'll kill.

You know nothing about me or my family (almost screaming).

No offense to you Bella; but you know nothing about me or my family. My pack was killed off by the Volturi because they saw a threat that was not there. To speak as if you know what will happen is absurd. They will kill given the chance. It would take a miracle for them to think another way.

What makes you so special? How do you know what will happen when you don't even know us. Why are you even here?

I am not special, and I don't know you, but I know the Volturi and they will do what they want to do because of who they are. I am here to help not argue, I believe in your family and what Carlisle has built. I have no ill will against vampires. I'm just here to help.

Everyone was stunned at first. I guess I can understand considering what just came from my mouth was respectful towards vampires. What can I say I'm just full of surprises lately? I have a feeling though that the fight is about to happen sooner rather than later. Everyone began getting ready for bed, well except the vampires. I had a burning sensation in my heart that something is about to happen. I just hope that my skills don't cause uproar, though the only way to find out is tomorrow.

On the jet, Caius wondered back to what Aro had said back at home. There is no way anything will go wrong. You never doubt Aro though. I closed my eyes and for some reason began to think back to Italy about 18 years ago. We had whipped out a pack of wolves just for the hell of it. I had killed a woman who was fair skinned with jet black hair and bright green eyes, not your typical wolf but she was one none the less. Her mate was tanned with bright blue eyes lying on the floor with a blow to head that killed. I heard a cry from somewhere and went towards it. In a crib was a little girl with forest green eyes, her hair was a light brown color with almond streaks from what little hair she had. She smelled of wolf but then of vanilla and berries. She seemed so small and just as I was about to kill her, she looked up at me and I felt something after so long of being ice cold I could feel heat? This child made me feel alive! I looked down and stroked her cheek and she fell back asleep. I quickly left and soon enough the Volturi disappeared from the scene.

Caius opened his eyes almost frantic, before realizing he was still on the jet. Jane looked to him.

Caius, are you feeling alright? Do you need me to get you something? What happened? Should I get Demetri for you?

I'm fine, now stop asking questions. Where are we?

We're about an hour out from Seattle, sir. You have had your eyes closed for a while now.

Good. We are almost there.

Back at the Cullen's, Leland managed to fall asleep in an empty room she stumbled upon after the whole ordeal in the front of the house. She dreamt of a man with the blondest hair she had ever seen, a fair skinned male with black eyes that had a red rim around the edges. He had just been staring at her, and then she felt his hand almost ice cold against her cheek.

I woke up, when I smelt something off. I went down the stairs when I met up with Jake, Leah, and Seth.

So, I'm guessing I'm not the only one who smells it. Is it anyone you guys know?

No. Jake changed immediately and ran after the smell when it hit me who it was. I screamed at Jake to tell him to stop, wait, but it was too late. The Cullen's gathered outside just as I changed and what do you know, they couldn't take their eyes off me but before I could hear the comments I was off.

JAKE! STOP! Jake halted but the second he did, BAM! Synister ran straight into him. I ran up and quickly bit his neck to tear him off Jake and threw him towards a tree. I stood in front of Jake to protect him, when Synister changed back to a human.

What the hell are you doing here (Growl)? Jake had changed back to his normal form trying to stand after what seemed like he'd been hit with a freight train.

I came looking for you; your father came back without you and told us what you decided. It's not your place.

You have no right to tell me what to do Syn. I changed back and looked at him.

I am you MATE, I have every right!


	4. Chapter 4

Unreal

I starred him down, while Jake looked between us. Just as stunned as Leah and Seth who showed their faces as soon as Syn let the detail slip. He looked infuriated and by pack law he had every right to be.

I am not your mate; we did not have the ceremony. My father broke the tie as soon as he and I left to come here. The Cullen's and other vampires showed up just as I said those words.

You are still my mate to be Leland, unless I say otherwise.

Or unless I say, and I say I am not. I broke from our pack as soon as my father left. You shouldn't be here.

Hmm well then I will stay to help not as your mate but a friend. From the looks of it you're going to need it. I saw the Volturi, their moving in fast and aren't alone. Witnesses from all over have shown up as well, discretely, but still all the same.

Fine, but no more surprises, everyone has had enough of them.

2 hours later the meet up for the fight begins.

Syn and I decided to stay in our human forms. We don't change unless we see the point in it. Sam and Jakes pack showed all shifted into wolfs. The thing about the Italian packs is that even in our human forms we can communicate to people who have shifted. Leah showed her concern but I just smiled and let it go. That's when we heard the snow crumble under the Volturi's feet I looked around at first and stood as still as possible when I saw HIM. The man from the dream I had. Syn looked at me then quickly shifted and stood in front me almost as if to hide me.

I looked to the side at my brothers Marcus, and Aro. Aro was in the lead and we stopped about 100 yards away from the battalion when I noticed something. A wolf was covering up something, it looked to be a girl, but why would a wolf be covering her up. Then I realized I knew that scent from anywhere. I walked up just as Aro began to speak and cut him off.

You there, the one covering the girl move so I can see her. Jake looked confused, he wasn't covering Renesmee. That's when everyone looked towards Syn who was covering Leland. Syn began to growl really loud when Caius approached. Not far behind was Aro with one pissed off look and Marcus with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Caius stopped with the others about 5 feet away from everyone.

Caius said again, "You there, move before I force you too." I moved in front of Syn before he had a chance to protest.

I looked at her at first stunned and almost as if I had a heartbeat I fell to my knees. She is beautiful.

I looked at the man before me; he wasn't a man at all but a vampire, and worse a Volturi member. Why have I been dreaming of him? Who are you?

I go to touch him when a girl with blonde hair says, "Pain" I feel a sudden urge to scream when I turn to her and look into her soul and then I feel nothing. I look at her and smile while I say, "Pain". The girl goes down in pain and everyone stares at me with a blank look.

The vampire in my dreams is off his knees staring in disbelief like everyone else as the girl is screaming in pain. I feel a hand on my shoulder and realize its Synister telling me it's enough.

I stop staring at the girl and she instantly stills when another huge vampire with short brown hair approaches her and picks her up.

Caius! What is the meaning of this? I hear a vampire with long straight hair yell at the vampire with shoulder length blonde hair, something was different about him though his hair wasn't as blonde. I kept staring until I felt a boy approach with vapor coming out of his hands and realize its towards me I stare him in the eyes and his skill stops. He looks confused for a second then I hold my hands out and the vapor comes out of my hands when I hear people start to talk I stop and smile.

Then the vampire yelling at the blonde vampire looks towards me and lunges to attack when I look at him and instantly he is in pain, just like I did to the girl who used this same skill against me. He fell in the snow screaming when Caius looks to me and lunges forward. He begins caressing my cheek, causing a growl from the males in the packs, I look at him and I stop. The vampire looks so soft and an exact reincarnation of the man in my dreams that I touch him to make sure he is real. That's when I realize just how much he was staring at me.

She is real, though not a child anymore she is definitely grown up. A lean muscular figure with perfectly proportioned breasts, a C cup, though probably a D. Her hair slightly darker than before but still a light brown almost almond color, her skin a light Native American color with those forest green eyes shining so bright almost as if not real. Her legs perfect and lean though muscular calves showed since she was wearing a long sleeve dress that stopped mid-thigh with boots stopping mid-calf but no stockings the color of the dress being black brought all of her features out, and it was skin tight leaving barely any imagination to the mind. She was about my height; her face met mine straight on. She is perfect.

What am I thinking; she's a wolf a vampire's natural enemy, something that almost killed me many years ago. Why am I even around such a being, knowing that it's wrong, yet I feel so right around her? Aro is back up now though, I should stop touching her and go to him, but I feel as though I need to protect her, no, I have to.

Aro, forget about the Cullen's. We need this girl, she is coming with us.

No, I don't know who you think you are but you don't know me. You're a vampire for Christ sakes you shouldn't be around me and I refuse to go with you.

Brother, what is the meaning of this? Who is this girl?

Aro, she is part of the Italian pack we attacked 18 years ago. She is the daughter of the Alpha. The one whose mate I killed. The girl, I spared her life those years ago.

What? You, no you can't be. "Leland lets go, get on my back now", I hear Synister in the background but my mind is off track. He comes next to me as the vampire moves away.

Leland, come on lets go. We can't stay, he will take you and I won't be able to do anything about it.

I climb on Syn's back while Jake and Leah look at me with worried eyes. The next thing I know Caius is lunging for Syn, but before he makes it we're off.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling To Pieces

The cold wind in my face brings me to realization. The vampire touched me as though he loved me, but I don't even know who he is. He killed my mother, broke apart my pack I should hate him and want to rip off his head, yet I want to know more about him. Syn stops on the coast of La Push I get off and realize he's saying something to me but I don't listen. The only thing on my mind is why?

Caius, the girl she knows you and now she knows what you did my brother. We must kill her.

No. She will come back with us, I don't care the consequences she is not staying here. No one will touch her except me.

By this time, I notice everyone in disbelief including Aro. I never thought I would see that girl again, and never would I have thought to react the way I have. Another female shifter approached and that's when I heard the growl from the brown wolf.

Jake enough, I need to know what he wants with Leland. You, the one with blonde hair, what is it you want with my cousin?

She is important to me. The rest is none of your concern.

She is my concern since she is my blood. You are the one who killed her family. What makes you think I won't kill you without a second thought?

She is your blood! Then you will take me to her. Besides if you wanted to kill me you would've already done it (smile). Now take me to her.

You don't know do you? The one she left with the male wolf, that's her soon to be mate. Even if I could take you to her the second we came in range he would know and would kill you without a second thought.

What! The fury coming from Caius is one that you don't see often unless in battle with him and even then isn't this bad. The vampire took off and then everyone was left speechless.

Jake what do we do? We follow Leland is at La Push all the wolves will go. Bella I'm sorry, we can't let him go and cause trouble.

Its ok, we'll take care of things here. Aro and Marcus look at the Cullen's and others and realize what just happened. A huge mischievous smile came on Aro's face while Marcus looked painfully bored. Aro then said, "Yes. We have much to discuss."

Jake looks to Leah and his pack, then to Sam's, and says, "Let's go!"

Back at La Push, Leland looks at Synister and says, "He's the one, from my dreams." Syn gives her a dirty look. So, you choose a vampire and worse a Volturi the one who killed your mother personally over me. Syn, it's not like that. He is the one from my dreams the one I remember during the attack I didn't say he was going to be my mate. No, you just let him touch you as though he is. How can I make you understand that there is nothing there? Syn looks at me in disbelief then says, "Mate me." I look to him to understand what it is I want then realize what he said. No, I can't mate what I don't love, Syn I don't love you like that. Syn looks at me and before I realize it he hits the side of my cheek hard, and then says, "Then take the beast." Next thing I know when I'm on my feet is he's gone. I turn to the side where I feel Jake and Leah heading towards me and see Caius.

What the hell do you want? Why are you here, you need to leave me alone? The packs are on their way they will protect me and if you get close I will kill you!

No, you won't. Caius moves closer to her to see her reaction, she moves away slightly. You won't do a thing, your to curious and confused to.

Confusion can make people do things they wouldn't. Now back off!

Tell me, how do you know me? You were but a child when I first saw you, you shouldn't even remember me.

I saw you, in a dream, but I didn't know that during that time you had killed my mother in cold blood.

Your pack had to be taught a lesson. They killed one of the Volturi we had to make an example. No one is more powerful.

That's where you're wrong; I'm more powerful than all of you put together, or have you not figured that out yet.

What is your name?

That's none of your business. The next thing I knew I was surrounded by the wolves, and what do you know the Cullen's all the other blood suckers and even the witnesses where there.

I'll say it again, "What's your name?"

You don't scare me. If you want my name, then fight me to earn the right to know it.

Leland shifts and what do you know the stares all happen once again. You hear the normal, "God she's beautiful", or "AMAZING". Then Leland notices a shift, Caius is attacking.

Why won't you fight (growling)?

I just want your name! Please, let us talk this over.

Leland changes back. Tell me something Volturi, did you give my mother the chance to talk, or give her the chance to tell you her name, or did you just kill her because she disgusted you?

No I do not know her name, and personally didn't care.

Why didn't you kill me then? Why did you keep me alive and kill her? Why not kill me too? Leland fell to her knees with tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. Caius walks slowly to her, then practically flies backwards when the wolf comes to her side first and starts to growl.

Aro looks between the girl and Caius and realizes things could get interesting. He then decides that taking the girl would be a difficult situation with all the wolves around her, but knows that he wants her, her power is the key to the Volturi being unstoppable and he must have it so Aro decides.

The girl will come with us brother, she would make a wonderful asset to the Volturi and since you have taken an interest in her. She goes with us.

Leland was up the second he ended his sentence. Who are you to demand anything of me? I would rather die than go with you.

Child that can be arranged, though I'm sure you wouldn't want your pack here to die, now would you?

You wouldn't dare!

I would actually though it can be avoided if you come with us. We will leave and no conflict will come of this.

Leland mentally wanted to lash out but knew better. She thought for a moment when Leah said, "No you can't, its suicide." I looked to her with eyes that told her I had made my decision. I was leaving my family and this world forever. I was going to go with the Volturi and I was going to do it now.

I will go, but if you so much as try and trick me and go back on your word I will have no problem ending your life in a matter of seconds.

Aro smiling made me want to vomit but I knew it was for the best.

Deal young girl. Say your goodbyes and we will be off tomorrow starting at dawn. Do not be late.

The second he said that they disappeared, all of them accept Caius.

Are you going to stand there and look pretty or follow them? The next moment he was gone.

Leah, I know what you're going to say. I'm sorry, but I will not let you die because of my selfishness.

Leah was in tears, and I could feel the pain coming off of every wolf there. It quickly broke my heart but inside I knew it had to be done for their sake.

Jake, Seth, Leah, please forgive me. I shifted, and took off running breaking the bond and ties to all of them. I heard a heart breaking howl practically scream out into my ears. I made it a good ways away before I collapsed and fell to the ground falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting a Little Bit Closer

Aro, what is the meaning of this, why do you want her with us?

Brother, she is a gift from the gods. Her skill set is a true power and is what we need with us. I will not let that out of my reach.

She will flee, how you can know for sure she will stay is impossible.

Threatening a pack member is like threatening family. She will stay and follow orders. Can you sense her Marcus?

Ahh yes she is sleeping a few miles away to the west. Seems she is exhausted.

Good, good, this will be a most interesting road ahead of us, especially for you Caius with Athenodora being your wife and all.

Hmm, I'll go retrieve her.

I was dreaming about him again. Why am I dreaming about a monster, a monster that killed my mother? Damn, I won't get any sleep like this. Okay think of flowers or bunnies or just something.

Off in the distance a figure approached Leland; little did she know that it was the one person who was going to make her life change from this point on.

Something's coming my way. Only question is, what could it be? I began to open my eyes slightly trying to figure out who was approaching me only to realize it was him, Caius.

I know you're awake so you don't have to pretend, your heartbeat started to change its pace when you opened your eyes and saw me.

(Grr) Crap I forgot I'm not in my normal form.

If you don't mind I don't want to be talking to a mindless beast so if you could please change back to your "natural" form.

I change back but feel and awkward breeze hit me when I realize I only have my underwear on. Huh! Don't look. How did this happen?

Here, it's just my cloak but it should keep you warmer than that. I look to him but he's looked away!

This isn't my natural form you know. As I put what he offered me on. My wolf is my natural form; she is my life force within me, not some mindless beast.

All dogs are mindless beast.

Watch it Caius, my bite is worse than my bark. Besides if anyone is the beast here it's you, a cold blooded killer, one of the cold ones.

How do you know my name, when I don't even know yours?

I heard plenty of people say it, by now I would think you had figured my name out but that shows how much you pay attention to others.

Others, I do not concern myself with. So what is your name?

It's Leland, since where going to be living under the same roof I guess I'll give you the luxury of knowing that.

Well then here is another thing, I'm married with a wife named Athenodora. She isn't the brightest woman yet she is vicious.

Why do you having a wife concern me in the least? It's not like I'm yours or anything so I have nothing to worry about. Besides, Aro wants me for my power, not my person.

She's a jealous type and I have taken my own personal interest in you. Besides I'd kill her before she laid a hand on you. You are something different, and I'm beginning to like different!

I want nothing to do with her, or you. Keep your interests to yourself and this "thing" will pass.

Well come, Aro and Marcus want us back I came only to retrieve you.

I'm not some dog you think you can order around, I'm more than that. I'm better than that.

Almost immediately Caius was in front of me way into my personal space. The next thing I knew was him grabbing my wrist and throwing me to the ground, the look in his eye was as uncontrollable as a vampire who was thirsty. Which is exactly what was wrong, he's thirsty.

Caius, look at me, you don't want to do this. You need to control it.

Those eyes, oh God those eyes are so black. There is nothing here for miles and the consequences of letting him bite me could be catastrophic. What choice do I have though?

Caius, I'm going to let you bite me but the second I start feeling weak you'll regret it. As I start to move closer I feel his breath against my chest. He knows I fear him right now; see the thing that most vampires don't know about me is that because I'm a rare breed, I can't be killed by mere bites. I am in a way a safe haven and right now I'm the only option he has unless I let him go out and kill a human. That's not an option; but I wonder, will he let me do this?

God her scent, that smell so tempting. She should be running, I can kill her but instead she brings me closer? Why? What do I do, if I bite her I'll kill her, or will I?

Caius, bite me. Trust me and do this!

She didn't have to ask twice before I bit right at the crevasse between her neck and chest. She instantly got twice as hot as normal and began straining against my mouth. I knew she was in pain and somehow I could feel it. I pressed my cold body deep against hers and she was somewhat relieved, then I felt her fade until I felt something grab me hard in the groin. I unlatched quickly and felt relieved only to find Leland on the ground in pain.

God I should've known this would happen. The pain is unbearable but will pass soon. He took a little too much, but never did I expect for my body to react like that. I feel the wind in my hair and I close my eyes and settle until finally I fall asleep.

Aro, Caius should have been back by now should I go to look for him.

No, Demetri there is no need for that. He's much closer than you think; he will be here shortly just keep waiting.

Aro, it seems as though something has happened between the two. Their connection just intertwined eternally. The girl is flustered I believe.

AHH, how remarkable! To intertwine eternally that must mean they've…. That's never been done before and been lived through on either side.

It seems the girl is more special than we initially thought. This will be interesting.

Yes. Especially when we get home and Athenodora is there. How will Caius's bride feel about him taking sustenance from a female shape shifter, and worse one that he can't seem to get out of his mind?

She will not feel anything. Caius looks toward Aro and scowls. She will live, besides it's not like Athenodora hasn't taken from a male that wasn't me before. I know much about my "wife" Aro.

Well of course brother we were just speaking theoretically of course.

Of course brother; besides Aro, you will protect her because she is special to you. She's invincible after all.

So tell me brother, Why is it you hold her in your arms like that? She was just fine not to long ago.

She is tired, I'm taking her to bed, and we all leave in the morning.

So we do brother. Though, I will put Demetri in charge of the girl for the duration of her stay. I'm sure you understand that I cannot risk her life when it comes to your wife Caius.

I understand.


	7. Chapter 7

The Trip

The next morning came way to quick. I found myself asleep and then I felt a slight tug on my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly and…

AHH. Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?

Whoa just wait a minute and let me explain. I'm Demetri, and this is Felix, we are here to retrieve you so we may depart from here to Volterra.

Oh. Well why where you in my face just a second ago?

You looked to not be breathing, I was checking your pulse nothing more ma'am.

Oh, yeah I tend to be like that a lot, people always think I'm not breathing. Well if you're going to be around me, just don't call me ma'am, my name is Leland, and trust me I'm still young so no need for the formalities alright.

It's just the way we address guests however, if it is your wish for me to call you Leland then I will.

Okay…. So where is Caius? I thought he would be the one looking after me.

He has more pressing matters.

I want to see him now, if that is at all possible?

It can be arranged but you must dress and then we have to be off. We have a long ways to go to get to Volterra.

Tell me how is the young blonde girl? I know I hurt her, and I know you're the one who helped her when I stopped.

She is fine and will be with us.

So, just curious but I don't have any clothes here. Could you find me some?

We have some already; over on the table we'll be outside when you're done.

Thank you.

I went over to the clothes, and noticed the dress immediately. It was one of mine; it was a pure white long sleeve dress that was my mothers. It was short, only a little below the mid-thigh and hugged a woman's curves to show that she was all woman. It had a belt that was tan and wrapped around the above torso, the cling that held the belt together had the family crescent in it. My pendant that I never took off went well with the dress as always. The boots where mine as well. They are more new than some of the others and where brown, made of almost like a cloth but strong enough to hold together for a long time. I went to the mirror and looked at the ensemble; I looked like myself except the bite mark. It faded a considerable amount considering it happened just last night. Luckily the dress covered just above it, considering the smell coming off of it I'm kind of glad no wolves are around or else everyone would know. God I had been so heated in the moment, having him so close just felt like something that I can't explain. I heard the knock and realized I was taking a lot of time. One last check of my face, dress, and hair and I was ready. I opened the door and there he was.

Well good morning Leland, I assume you slept well?

I did thank you. Turning to find Demetri and Felix I noticed that they weren't there.

I told them to go on ahead. I will be escorting you to the jet.

I thought they were going to take me, they had mentioned you had a lot to do.

I do, but I believe since I'm here I might as well take you myself. Come we should go.

When she had looked to me, it took everything to keep my mouth from falling open. This wolf was beautiful and plentiful. The dress I chose from her luggage suits her well. Though I did question why it is white, could it be a wedding gown. I know from the way the man who took her from the field the other day looked at her he was in love. Did she have a mate? Was she already someone's? I shook it from my head and tried small talk.

Tell me something, are you mated with the wolf from the field that fled with you?

Would I have let you bite me if I was? I looked to him to see his reaction he stayed scowling at the world. I was to be his mate, but I declined. He met up here shortly after my father left, he came to come get me and bring me back but I said no. He was pretty angry when he left.

Why follow you to the battle?

Just because I declined doesn't mean he stopped loving me. I almost feel bad because I don't return the feelings. So much for irony huh!

So why do you own this dress you have on? It looks almost to be a wedding gown.

Haha, it's not a wedding gown. My mother wore this dress, her mother made it for her when she was about my age. My father gave it to me as a present. My mother loved white. I don't know why I bought it with me, I guess because it's easy to move in considering all the running I and my father did to get here.

Tell me something, why did you let me drink from you last night, and why are you still alive after it?

I'm sure you know by now I'm not normal, I'm a rare breed therefor there are many unknowns. The only reason I know I can feed vampires is because of Shane, he was a newborn I killed a couple years back.

So when you mean rare breed, how are you technically speaking?

Hm, I guess what it means is a lot things. My eyes for instance, only blind wolves have this color, but I am not blind. My skills are advanced and my speed is that of the fastest vampires. I have the ability to take others powers and use them, sometimes not knowing I did it. I'm just special.

Yet, you know nothing of how any of this came to be? You have to know something?

Other than being born, I know nothing of why I am this way. I just grew to accept it and use it to my ability….. Now that you have asked your questions though, it's my turn. Why will you not be caring for me anymore?

It's not safe.

Okay well why is it not safe?

My wife, she is known for jealousy. According to everyone who has seen you, she will have huge issues. Now that I have bitten you, makes it an even greater risk.

I can take care of myself you know. I don't need guards, though the man Demetri is kind of cute (smile).

I was pressed against the wall so fast I barely had time to take a breath. I noticed Caius eyes get ice cold and bright red. He was pissed which for some reason made me equally pissed.

What the hell? I go to push him off but he puts his leg between mine making it so that if I run it trips us both. Why are you so mad all of a sudden?

You will not engage any male of my species. None will be interested since you are a wolf anyway. I also advise that you not speak such a way in my person.

Fine, honestly though did you think I was going to have anything sexual to do with him or something, no offenses Caius but you don't know anything about me and I don't fall for a guy just because he's cute. If anything it was more of a compliment; I wouldn't want to be with a cold one in the first place so back off.

Hmm. Then why is your heart beat picking up? Why is it that when were up close you heat up more than usual?

I…I don't know why, it just happens now let me go!

No. Now look at me!

The second I did I noticed his lips coming closer to my lips. I started to panic and pushed frantically to get out of his hold but then I felt his hand move to my hip and put me in place, then he slowly put his lips on mine as for approval, and so God help me I gave. I was so hot beneath him and something came over me, he leaned his body in closer and moved my dress up just above my ass. That was when I realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath, I struggled and finally he let go.

I was in tears, there were bruises already forming at my hip. The strength he used would have crushed a human instantly, not me. I looked at him and whipped my tears away. I ran down the hall and saw Felix with Demetri; I straightened myself and said, "Hey sorry for being late, let's get going." They went ahead and for a second I looked back to see Caius with a scowl as usual as if nothing happened.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I kept asking myself what came over me to make me do those things. Being aboard the jet gave me plenty of time to think of what happened. Her scent flourished, such a relaxing feeling came over me, almost as when I had first married Athenodora and had taken her to my chambers for the first time. She was different though, a fire lit inside of Leland when I placed that kiss on her. Could she be a virgin? So long since I've touched another female, never have I touched one like her though. On top of having gone too far, I had noticed she had nothing underneath her dress. Is that normal for a female wolf? There is so little about her that I know of. As I looked at her next to Demetri I noticed someone come and sit next to me.

Marcus, to what pleasure do I owe in you obstructing my view?

If you must know brother, your feelings are reading louder than words and I'm quite intrigued by them.

Stay out of it Marcus, I don't need this right now.

I noticed the closer we get to Volterra the more how to say confused you get.

I've been thinking about her this whole trip. Tell me, can you read her grid?

No. I'm afraid she has shut me out, compliments of the Cullen's new shield. Seems she is able to use the abilities for a while before there gone, whether they will leave I do not know. She has been quiet this whole time though, starring out the window. Makes you wonder what's on her mind.

I wish I knew, but its best I not know. My wife is said to be there when we return. I wonder what brings her to Volterra at a time like this. A slight smirk appears

Only one knows that, why do you think she is there?

She has caught wind of a new arrival is what Jane tells me, so much for keeping her a secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Volterra

The arrival was simple enough. I got off the jet with Demetri and Felix, who lead me to a car with blacked out windows. I couldn't see where we were going but I knew it was to Volterra, I could smell the blood thick with the sunflowers that grew in a field. The place was a top a mountain according to my father. It shined like a castle in medieval times, only prettier. When we got to the "garage", I got out and noticed a long hair blonde beauty waiting for some attention. One person I haven't thought of or even noticed was Caius, now that I mentioned him though I look around for him. Didn't take long to find him, he was walking straight for the beauty. Go figure right! I look to Demetri and ask.

Who's the lady with Caius?

That would be the one and only Athenodora, he whispered. She is our sir's wife.

Well she looks beautiful. I can understand why he's with her. They look like a cute couple.

Word has spread that she is only here because of you. We can discuss more when we get inside away from them, come on.

Looking in their direction I noticed her starring me down like some piece of meat, which personally pissed me off, but I'll keep my mouth shut for now. I had noticed Caius looking at me and suddenly felt sad for some reason. I kept my head up though and followed Demetri to wherever he was to lead me.

When I saw Athenodora look Leland's way I wanted to crush her skull, but I followed her vision and just kept my eyes on Leland. She was talking with Demetri, no doubt asking questions, when I turned to Athenodora and began talking.

Tell me "Wife," why are you here?

Caius, can I not visit my own husband (smile)? We have been away from each other for a while and I assumed we could reconnect. After all, I couldn't miss all of this commotion about a wolf girl coming here now could I?

She is Aro's concern, not yours. She is a privileged guest here Athenodora so I would tread carefully.

She may be here by Aro's say, but I know that look in your eye my love. She has captured your attention; I will put her in her place if need be.

You will not touch her, that is forbidden, or I shall kill you myself. As I said she is a privileged guest, she will be treated as such; such treason will have you killed.

So one look into those pretty forest green eyes and you have fallen for a beast (angered)? Tell me Caius, has she shared your bed, does she know the feel of your man between those thighs of hers, or the pressure of your body against her? Does she?

No. She is pure, unlike you. You can stay as long as you want "WIFE", but I have far warned you. (Smile) Be safe.

The sooner I got away from Athenodora the better. The smile she has on that face of hers is deadly, making me want Leland as close as possible to me. However, she will be sleeping near Felix and Demetri as Aro stated, she will have bare minimum contact with me according to Marcus. I understand why but the question remains, "Will she be safe?"

So Demetri, now that I'm here, what exactly am I to do with the days? I mean just out of curiosity do you know anything about female shape shifters?

No, I'm afraid I don't know much about them. Are they special in some way?

You could say that, my beast is sometimes very agitated if she isn't let out of her "cage" every once and a while. Do you understand?

I have a feeling that by "Out of the cage", you mean you shape shift quite a bit to keep under control! Am I right?

Yes, she has to be set free at least once a month if no more. Usually I can keep her at bay by working out my body in my normal form, but I fear that since I'm around so many of you vampires it might take more.

I can talk with Aro and the others, ultimately they are the ones to decide what happens with you, and I'm just the caretaker in a way for now.

Oh, well thank you. So where are we headed exactly?

First to the throne room, that's where we will find out more about your stay. Some advice, your pride by nature is high, here in Volterra you must tread carefully. Women don't have much say here, so just keep quiet unless spoken too. Understand?

You have to be kidding me right? Look, I may be a girl but sex shouldn't matter. Besides, it seems like that blonde woman has a lot to say.

She is also Caius's wife; she can say whatever she wants. When it comes to men though I hate to admit but woman are inferior.

HMM, well isn't this just great, fine, but only because I don't want to get you in trouble, if it was my choice I'd have plenty to say. I'm sure they told you to tell me all this right?

Yes, they did.

Thought so, well how much longer till we get there, I swear I feel like we are going in a maze.

We are here. It's that door, up there.

Oh.

Another thing, you're going to smell a lot of blood. Just be prepared, this is where we feed. Just to fare warn you.

Okay.

When Demetri opened the door, I almost wanted to scream and tell him to shut the doors. The smell was overwhelming, but I knew I would have to face this part at some point. I stood stone still, everyone from the young blonde girl to Aro was staring at me with concern, I just shook it off and walked forward Demetri bowed low and kneeled. I stood staring Aro in the face, needless to say it wasn't my best look due to the smell. I heard someone talk to me and blew it off until I heard it scream when I took notice to the busty blonde next to Caius.

Girl, you are to bow to your superiors.

I have no superiors here, no one rules over me. I will not bow to no one.

How ungrateful you selfish girl, do you have no respect?

I give respect to those who deserve it, I have respect for Aro, Marcus, and.. Caius, but I will not bow. Please understand Aro I mean no disrespect.

Of course not my child, we are not your people. I understand your ways and respect you for your pride.

Thank you.

Now, I am placing you in Caius's wing with Demetri. You will be sharing rooms across from each other. He will be your personal escort however, be advised he will disappear sometimes and we will send others in his stead.

I understand. May I ask something?

Of course you may.

I don't know if you know much about female shifters, but our wolf that lives inside of us is much less untamable than most. I can keep her at bay for only a while with exercise and running, but I must unleash her at least once a month. When I do, I have no control. I bring this up because now that I will be staying with vampires I fear she will get restless. There is much that has to be learned I hope to go into depth in private though.

I see. I can permit you to certain times of the month we can meet later in the study to discuss more.

Thank you.

Now on to more important things, now that Leland is here we have had much talk outside of this coven. I will be throwing a ball of sorts with the Romanians to stop the rumors in a week. We must prepare, that will be all for now. You are all dismissed, except Leland, Demetri, and Athenodora.

Demetri looked to me, and for a split second I noticed his worry. Athenodora approached from Caius's side down the steps like she owned the world. Demetri moved me to his right away from her, which provoked a rude expression from "Her Majesty". Before I could comment Aro started speaking.

Athenodora, darling how fare thee.

Long travels have left me exhausted, but I am well sir.

Good, good now tell me what brings you back to Volterra after so long?

I had heard of your new pet Aro, I had to see for myself. She is rather juicy personally, and rare.

I moved to shove a fist in her face but was stopped by Demetri. I caught a stupid smile from the foul creature she was and a scowl from Demetri.

Well, I welcome you home. Surely you will be staying with Caius my dear.

No she won't. She is set up in the room next to mine. We have much to discuss before seeking the bed together.

Of course brother as you wish. Athenodora you are excused, it's so nice to see you again dear.

The pleasure is mine Aro.

She bowed and looked towards me with hatred, then left. I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Tell me Aro, What she is here? How can you permit someone like her in your home knowing she is deviant? I understand she is Caius's wife, but one more look from her that's disrespectful and my wolf won't hold back.

She is a guest as you are. She is just jealous of you being the new pet. Do not worry child, she will back off soon. Now to speak of what we needed to speak alone about.

I was hoping for less of an audience, but I'm at an age for womanhood. I fear that is why I am becoming heated so quickly. I looked to Caius just as I said that and earned a questioning look. Wolves are like dogs, there is a time during each year they have a heat period. Now that I am at age I fear it will be soon.

What exactly is a heat like?

Painful, there are two ways to go about them. One is for a male to take me both physically and mentally, the other is very strong tranquilizers. It is also when I'm most fertile than any other time.

Aro looked scared and stunned. Demetri moved a bit to the side, I caught Marcus's gaze he was equally stunned but happy in a way as if something exciting was finally happening. Then I saw Caius as stunned as everyone put together, he was practically on the edge of his seat until Aro spoke.

How marvelous. Tell me my dear how long does this heat last?

It depends on the female; the first time is always the worst. It affects all males who aren't impotent, and the longest I've heard of is 3 days, the shortest is 1.

Remarkable, now tell me how will we know for sure?

I need a physical done by a woman from the pack. Only she will be able to tell, as for an exact time, I do not know.

Then we make the preparations. My young girl, we will take care of you. For now go and rest, you will need it. (Smile)

Thank you, if you'll excuse me. I practically ran out of the room with Demetri close behind. He led me away to my room and I fell to the bed once inside, and fell asleep.

How curious are you my brothers that, that girl will go through a change and we will be a part of it. Haha, tell me Caius are you excited?

No. She is not only young but we know nothing about any of this. We need to get ahold of someone immediately for her.

Yes I agree with Caius. She looks almost scared of what is to come; I wonder what will happen now brother.

She will stay here of course. Both Aro and Marcus looked to Caius with wide eyes. She will be seen here, and will go through the process here.

Well then it's settled. However she must choose whether she wants the drugs or a male to take care of her needs.

She will have the drugs of course. No male is to touch her.

Unless it is you Caius, Aro smirked wildly at the information, and at Caius's face. She will make the decision on her own, we must let her decide. After all, she is now one of our protectors and of age to make her own decision. We must respect that.

Caius looked angry but agreed. Marcus and Caius said, "Of course", together.

I couldn't agree more brothers, Aro smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Can't Be

Once everyone was out of the throne room Caius headed for his room, until he smelt something sweet. It was blood, he moved to were the smell was more potent and realized he knew the smell from somewhere. He got closer and realized it was Leland's room, where is Demetri? The door was unlocked so Caius just went in and stopped cold when he saw her. She was bleeding from her chest. Caius went over and inspected his bite and noticed that it was a small amount. How could I smell such a small amount? He stayed there for a minute and noticed her waking up. He smoothed her hair out of her face and right then she opened her eyes slowly.

What are you doing in here? I noticed Caius as soon as he came in, but just stayed asleep to not alert him.

You were bleeding. I smelt it as I was walking to my room, can you tell me how I smelt such a small amount of blood on you?

My blood still runs in you, you'll feel, and smell a lot about me that you can't with others. It's like a bond; it'll go away after a while.

What if I don't want it to go away? He whispered in my ear, and my core temperature shot through the roof.

You must let it be. Now that your home I'm sure you will feed properly.

I don't want anyone's blood but yours, and I don't want anyone else to have your blood except me.

That's not your call Caius. Sitting up made me feel light headed, but before I fell back Caius caught me. We can't do that ever again; you can't feed from me on a regular base. It could be suicide.

How do you know unless you try? He looked into her eyes and for some reason just asked about the heat period. Will you take a male within you during your heat?

That is really none of your concern, why would you even begin to ask me such a personal thing?

I need to know, you do something to me that is unexplainable; I'm willing to kill for you. However, Aro is leaving the decision up to you, but please don't take a male.

I'm not sure what I want, taking the drugs only subsides the pain for a little while. A male is needed to make the pain pleasurable, I will decide what I want to do, but at this point I do not know what decision to make.

I see.

Caius moves his head down to my chest and before I move out of his path he licks his way up over the bite he gave me, cleaning the blood from my skin. The feel of him close to me and the cold tongue running over the bite made me hot to the core and I fell into him.

You shouldn't do things like that when you have a wife. After all, wasn't it you who said she is the jealous type.

She is, but I will take care of her. Now lie down and rest, you'll need it for later.

What do you mean?

I'm taking you out to run.

Caius, why do you act as though I don't exist when we are not alone? When we are alone, you're different.

I do it to keep you safe; I am a cold one, a soulless beast who kills because it's my nature. With you though, alone I feel alive. Now rest.

After leaving the room, Caius saw Demetri approach.

Sir, if you don't mind me asking, where you speaking to Leland?

Yes. You should not leave her alone like that from now on unless the door is locked. She may be a guest, but I'm sure you understand what kind of danger she can be in with Athenodora here.

Of course sir, may I ask if I will be escorting her for her run later? Aro mentioned it to me just a few moments ago in passing.

No. I will be escorting her, but I need you to keep a watchful eye on my wife. Can you do that for me?

Yes sir. As Caius turned to walk away Demetri said, "You two are meant for each other", before he disappeared.

Later that night

So tell me Caius, how fast of a runner are you?

I don't run.

Then how the hell do you plan on keeping up, (Smile) or did you forget that one of my abilities is speed?

Hmm, just lead the way.

Keep up.

Leland turned as she leaped off the rock she was on and off she went. Caius followed close behind; she was a sight to behold. Her fur so light and her underside white, those eyes though, that's what made a difference and what made her stand out from all the other wolves. Aqua blue, the thing about them is they shone in the darkness like a light; wolf's eyes don't do that. Caius began to wonder more into what she is until he felt a sudden hit straight into his side.

When looking back Leland had seen the impact between Caius and Syn, she immediately turned around and hit him in the side. She took him down and practically sat on top of him. She looked over to Caius who was getting up slowly. She looked down at the wolf under her and began to growl deep.

Leland, what the hell? Why are you attacking me, he was chasing after you?

You are an idiot. He wasn't chasing me; we were running together, I'm staying at Volterra now. They take me out for runs.

Your back and you didn't even let any of us know?

I'm not a part of the pack anymore. It's not my place, besides what are you doing out this far? You know this is their territory.

I smelt you, your right on the border between our land and the Volturi's.

You can't come back here. Go back home.

We all miss you; I'll be getting mated soon. Your father is going to turn the pack over to me. Aro, some vampire with long hair sent a message out to one of our female healers. Do you know why?

I'm showing symptoms of heat. I'm of age now, and I knew it would happen sooner or later. I told the leaders about it, they said they would take care of it. That's why they are requesting her presence.

I see. Will you return with him, or would you like to see your people?

I'll be going now.

Leland turned towards Caius, only to turn back one last time to Syn. He had already disappeared back towards the border. She went to Caius and touched him with her nose; she decided to change back to her normal form and put a hand on his cheek. He reacted which is a good sign, but he was weak, and she is totally naked. She took his cloak and draped it over herself, she noticed him starting to move around until his eyes opened.

What hit me?

Syn, the wolf you questioned me about when he had been with me in Forks. He was patrolling and smelt me; he thought you were chasing me so he hit you.

So he came back to claim you?

No, he is to be mated to another woman soon.

Caius looked at her amazed at what she said; her eyes were wandering the night sky. He noticed how peaceful she looked; he had been looking at her a lot lately but hadn't noticed anything other than looks. It wasn't until he realized she was wearing his cloak that he asked.

Why do you have my cloak around you?

Do you truly want to know? She turned as she said those words and looked him dead in the eye.

Yes. I don't remember giving it to you.

I took it off of you so I wouldn't be utterly naked in front of you. See!

She opened the robe slightly and Caius just stared. She kept the side pressed on her chest so you could only see the curve of her breast and then her flat stomach showed all the way down to the naval where the slit showed just below her woman hood so all you could see was her very exposed legs. She covered herself after he looked her over.

I told you I was naked.

I never doubted you were. He shot up and the next thing she knew he was behind her with his breath on her neck.

What are you doing? He goes in to touch her skin.

Touching what is mine. She turned to face him quickly and stepped back.

I am no ones. She said angrily. You have a wife! Why do you want me?

You know why. As for my wife she has taken plenty of other males within her while with me.

So you want to be like her?

No.

Good, because I will not be someone's mistress. I won't stoop to that level.

I wouldn't ask you too.

Then stop this foolish thinking that we can be together. Wolves and vampires aren't meant to be with each other, you should know that.

Forgive my rudeness. Let's go home. I'll carry you.

I'm not weak you know. Leland turns and Caius's cloak is in her mouth, she gives it back and then starts back for Volterra.

I never said you were, Caius whispered.


End file.
